Schuld, Sühne und Vergebung
by Nerak-23
Summary: Eine HGSS Weihnachtsgeschichte...


Schuld, Sühne und Vergebung

Bald war es soweit. Mit versteinertem Gesicht betrachtete er den wunderbar geschmückten Christbaum. Silberne Kugeln, Engel, Kerzen, die den Raum erhellten – wie jedes Jahr hatte sie mit viel Liebe zum Detail den Weihnachtsbaum von einer gewöhnlichen Tanne in ein wahres Kunstwerk verwandelt.

Severus Snape saß vor dem Kamin, der Körper gezwungen entspannt, die Hände leicht verkrampft um die Armlehnen des tiefroten Samtsessels gelegt, der Blick fokussiert, auf den wunderbaren Goldstern auf der Spitze der Tanne gerichtet.

„Severus, sie werden bald kommen, nicht wahr?" Sie kannte das alljährliche Ritual. Und sie wusste, dass sie ihm dabei nicht helfen konnte, dass sie tatenlos im Schlafzimmer würde warten muessen, bis er sich völlig erschöpft zu ihr gesellen würde, und sie ihm schliesslich in ihren Armen Trost und Geborgenheit würde geben koennen.

„Ja, liebes, geh bitte, es ist soweit." Die Stimme kaum ein Flüstern, das Zittern nicht zu überhören, nicht für sie, die sie die letzten 5 Jahre mit ihm verbracht hatte.

Er spürte den sanften Kuss in seinem Nacken, „Ich liebe Dich, Severus Snape", ein leiser Hauch in seinem Ohr, das leichte Kitzeln ihrer lockigen Haare auf seiner Haut, und dann das nahezu lautlose Klicken der Tür, als seine Frau den Raum verliess.

Er spürte wie die Temperatur in dem Raum langsam fiel, ein Windzug die Flammen im Kamin zum erlöschen brachte. Es war soweit. Die Geister seiner Vergangeneit hatten wieder einmal Einzug gehalten. Beinahe durchsichtig manifestierte sich der Geist vor dem Christbaum. Ein weiter Mantel umhuellte den ebenso durchsichtigen Körper, die Augen eingefallen, die knochigen Hände hielten ein einstmals glitzerndes Schwert.

„Severus Snape, ich, Geist der Gerechtigkeit und der Rache, bin gekommen um Dich zu holen, Du wirst Sühnen für Deine Taten, so wie die Auflagen des Minesteriums es fordern. Begleite mich!"

Schweigend, etwas schwerfällig und mit traurigem Blick, erhob sich der schwarz gewandete Tränkemeister aus dem Sessel, trat in Richtung des Geistes, und ließ sich von diesem ohne jegliche Regung am Arm fassen. Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war das Zimmer leer, und Severus Snape mit seinem ungewöhnlichen Gast verschwunden.

Einem Moment der Desorientierung folgte die Erkenntnis, wo sie sich befanden. _Nie würde er diesen Tag vergessen._

„NEIN! MAMI!" Männer mit Kapuzenumhängen und silbernen Masken stürmten in das Zimmer. Ein Junge, hinter einem ebenso schön geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum wie der in seinem Wohnzimmer, schrie aus vollem Hals, während die Männer seine Eltern brutal ermordeten.

Er war gezwungen, sich die Szene anzusehen, wie gelähmt musste er, unsichtbar für die anderen, verharren, und dem Treiben beiwohnen.

Doch es war noch nicht vorbei. Ein Mann mit langem, blondem Haar, das unter der Maskerade hervorquoll, hatte das Kind entdeckt, und es am Arm gepackt und aus seinem unsicheren Versteck gezogen.

„Schau an, noch ein Schlammblut. Er gehört Dir, Severus! Töte ihn!"

Er sah sich selbst, maskiert, aus der Menge der Männer hervortreten und den Zauberstab auf den angstvoll mit blauen Augen auf ihn schauenden Jungen richten. „Avada Kedavra!", der Lichtblitz traf sein Ziel. Der Junge war tot, ohne Leiden, ohne Schreie, aber er war tot.

„Siehst du, was du getan hast, Severus Snape. Ein unschuldiges Leben erloschen. Durch dich, durch deinen Hass, durch deine eigene schmutzige Hand... Und nun komm, unser Weg für diesen Abend ist noch weit."

Severus Snape zitterte am ganzen Körper. Was hatte er nur getan? An jenem Abend noch hatte er Albus Dumbledore aufgesucht, und um Vergebung gebeten, Asyl bei dem weisesten der Zauberer gesucht und gewährt bekommen. Aber dennoch, zu viele Menschen waren vordem durch seine Hand gestorben. Eine Schuld, die er niemals wieder würde begleichen koennen, eine Schuld, für die es keine Absolution würde geben koennen.

Der Geist zog ihn mit sich, und er ahnte, was kommen würde, sollte mit seiner Vermutung recht behalten. Es war das Turmzimmer in Hogwarts. Noch einmal musste er miterleben, wie er Albus Dumbledore tötete. Noch einmal erfahren, wie es war, seinen Freund und Mentor zu verraten.

„Dir war nichts heilig, Severus Snape, nicht einmal die Freundschaft zu einem Mann, der dir das Leben gerettet und dir vertraut hat, nicht wahr?"

Die Worte des Geistes trafen Severus Snape mitten in sein verletztes Herz, von dem so mancher geglaubt hatte, dass dort, wo dieses sich befinden sollte, nur ein schwerer Stahlklumpen zu finden sei.

Wieder zog der Geist ihn mit sich, wieder verschwamm die Umgebung, wieder sah er, wie die neue Umgebung langsam Gestalt annahm. Was er sah, war eine Schülerin, Hermine Granger, die im Büro des ehemaligen Schulleiters mit dem Portrait desselben sprach. Eine Szene, die nicht aus seinen Erinnerungen entnommen war.

„...Du wirst ihn in Spinners End finden, Hermine, bring ihm das Horcrux mit, er wird wissen, was zu tun ist..."

Nun begann er zu verstehen, er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie seine ehemalige Schülerin ihn gefunden hatte, woher sie wusste, dass er das letzte Horcrux würde zerstören können.

Natürlich, auch hier hatte Albus Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel gehabt. So wie in allem anderen, was noch folgen würde.

_Nachdem er den ohnehin sterbenden Albus Dumbledore zur Wahrung seiner Tranung, und auf dessen Wusch hin getötet hatte, war er mit Draco Malfoy geflohen, nach Spinners End, das ihm eigens von Albus Dumbledore als sicheres Versteck für etwaige Notfälle zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. _

_Über den inneren Kreis hatte er von den Fortschritten des Kampfes gehört, hatte gebangt um das Leben und den Erfolg der Ordensmitglieder, und war gezwungen gewesen, mit den Todessern weiterhin zu schänden und zu morden._

_Eines Tages stand das die besserwisserische Hermine Granger vor seiner Tür. Mit einem Horcrux, genau genommen einer Pflanze die in ihrem Blütenkelch ein solches beherbergte, die immer nachwuchs, wenn man etwas davon abschnitt, die sich nicht öffnen liess. Er hatte gemeinsam mit ihr Tag und Nach an einem Trank geforscht, um das Geheimnis der Pflanze zu ergründen und hatte schließlich Erfolg gehabt... Endlich konnte Harry Potter Voldemort vernichten, endlich die Zaubererwelt von Angst und Schrecken befreien._

Während er diesen Gedanken nachhing, hatte der Geist ihn schon wieder zum nächsten Ort gebracht. Die Gerichtsverhandlung, genauer, die Urteilsverkündung.

„Und so verurteile ich sie, Severus Snape, dazu, jedes Jahr, am heiligen Abend, ihre abscheulichen Taten wieder und wieder zu durchleben, bis dass entweder die Schuld gesühnt sein wird, oder aber der Tod sie von diesem Leiden erlöst haben wird..."

„Darum sind wir heute hier, Severus Snape. Und nun, es geht weiter."

Irgendetwas war anders. Die letzten Jahre hatte er stets die Todesserzüge, das Brandschatzen und Morden mit ansehen müssen, die Schrecken der Zeit unter Voldemort vor Augen geführt bekommen, doch dieses Jahr, es war nicht so, wie es sein sollte...

Er fand sich in seinem Labor wieder, zusammen mit der inzwischen zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsenen Hermine Granger_. Nach ihrem Abschluss hatte er zugestimmt, sie als Assistentin aufzunehmen, nachdem er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, und seine Lehrtätigkeit wieder aufgenommen hatte. Es hatte sich mehr entwickelt, langsam aber stetig hatte sich eine Bande aufgebaut, die von einer besonderen Art war. Ohne viele Worte schien sie zu fühlen, was ihn bewegte, ahnte er, was in ihr vorging, konnten sie sich gegenseitig die Wünsche und Sorgen von den Augen ablesen._

„Sir, koennen Sie mir nun helfen, den Trank abzufüllen?" Die junge, hübsche Frau, stand vor einem großen, randvollen Kessel, der den fertigen Wolfsbanntrank enthielt. Er sah sich selbst, wie er die Gunst der Stunde nutzte, sich nah hinter sie zu stellen, und ihr beim Ankippen des schweren Kessels half. Auch sah er, wie sie sich sanft zurücklehnte und an ihn schmiegte, und als sie den Kessel abgefüllt hatten, ihre Hände die seinen ergriffen und die Linien der Sehnen auf dem Handrücken nachfuhren.

„Sie haben wunderschöne Hände, Professor."

„Severus." „...Severus..."

Er zog sie an sich heran. „Und sie Miss Granger..." „Hermine..." „Und sie Hermine, sind eine wunderbare, intelligente, charmante Assistentin."

An jenen Abend hatten sie lange zusammen gesessen, ohne viele Worte, Blicke austauschend, die mehr als alle Worte der Welt sagten. Es war der Beginn der glücklichsten Zeit seines Lebens gewesen.

Gedankenverloren schaute er dem frisch verlieben Paar zu, dass sie innig umschlungen hielt.

„Wir muessen weiter, Professor Snape." Der Geist fasste ihn wieder am Arm, und zog ihn mit sich.

Als er sich umsah, schien er an einem fremden Ort zu sein. In Nebelschwaden gehüllt, dennoch warm und angenehm.

„Es gibt jemanden, der mit ihnen sprechen moechte, Professor Snape." Ein Stoss in seinem Rücken beförderte ihn einen Schritt weiter in den Nebel hinein.

„Severus." _Nein, das konnte nicht sein. _„Professor Dumbledore?"„Ja, mein Junge. Man hat mir gewährt, mit dir zu sprechen. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, darum höre mir gut zu du hast heute Nacht die Chance, deine Schuld zu begleichen, und deinem Leben endlich die Wendung zu geben, die du und Hermine euch so sehr wünscht, man wird dich gleich zurückbringen, verbringe die Nacht zusammen mit Hermine, du musst vergessen, was war, du musst ihr deine Liebe zeigen, dich öffnen, mein Junge, vertrau mir... Severus, morgen werden die Geister erneut erscheinen, und dir deine Zukunft zeigen..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser... „Das ist alles, was ich für Dich tun kann, mein Junge, leb wohl Severus, leb wohl..."

Die Stimme verhallte im nichts, und Severus Snape fühlte, wie er am Arm gefasst wurde, um sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder im Wohnzimmer einzufinden.

„Severus!" Arme umfingen ihn, bevor er sich richtig orientiert hatte, Küsse, die sein Gesicht bedeckten. „Du warst so lange weg, ich hatte solche Angst."

Er nahm seine Frau in den Arm, sog den Duft ihrer Haare tief ein, und spürte, wie sein Körper begann, auf die Berührungen seiner Geliebten zu reagieren.

Fest an ihn gedrückt fühlte Hermine, dass er, anders als die Jahre zuvor, mit körperlicher Erregung auf sie reagierte, spürte wie sich auch in ihr ein langsames Kribbeln zu auszubreiten begann, und ein Seufzer glitt ihr über die Lippen, als seine feingliedrige Hand, zärtlich die Form ihres Rückens nachzufahren begann.

Was nun folgte, war die wohl zärtlichste und erotischste Nacht, die beide jemals erlebt hatten, und als mit der Morgendämmerung beide eng beieinander, erschöpft und unendlich glücklich sich zueinander drehten, wussten sie, dass sie im Augenblick wohl die glücklichsten Zauberer der Welt waren. „Hermine, ich muss zurück, die Geister, sie wollen mich heute noch einmal holen..." flüsternd hatte Severus Snape ihr das mitgeteilt, was nun, da der Tag anbrach, auch in sein Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt war.

Hermine wollte ihn festhalten, doch sanft, aber bestimmt, schob er ihre Hand von sich, drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, und verliess das Bad, um seiner ungewissen Bestimmung zu folgen.

„Severus Snape, ich bin gekommen, um dir deine Zukunft zu zeigen. Komm!"

Kaum dass e das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, nahm der Geist ihn auch schon wieder mit in jene Welt, in der Zeit und Raum keine Bedeutung mehr haben, in der die Vergangenheit zur Zukunft, und die Zukunft zur Gegenwart wird.

Was er sah, war er selbst, gebeugt über eine Krippe, hinter ihm, den Arm sanft um seine Schultern geschlungen, sein junge Frau. „Ist er nicht schön, unser Sohn, Severus..."

Unmöglich. Sein Sohn. Ihr Sohn? Das war völlig unmöglich.

Nun wandte sich der Geist wieder zu ihm. „Doch, es ist möglich. Dies, Severus Snape, ist dein Sohn, Sebastian Albus Jacob Snape. Er wurde gezeugt in jener Nacht, die ihr, in Eurer Welt, als die heilige Nacht bezeichnet."

„Aber, wie..."

„Es ist geschehen. Ein neues Leben wurde geschenkt, von dir, damit ist deine Schuld gesühnt, du bist frei, lebe wohl, Severus Snape."

Kaum dass die Worte verhallt waren, befand er sich wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer. „Severus?" Die Worte seiner Frau klangen fragend aus dem Schlafzimmer herüber. „Hermine," er betrat das Zimmer und fand seine Frau noch so im Bett liegend, wie er sie verlassen hatte, „ich bin frei, endlich frei..." Erschöpft liess er sich auf den Bettrand sinken, und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine..." „Ich liebe dich auch, Severus Snape..."


End file.
